Original application (U.S. Ser. No. 09/157,464) discloses an illuminating umbrella having a top illuminator fixed on the top of the umbrella shaft and a plurality of tip illuminators fixed on the tips of the umbrella ribs. However, when it is provided for a two-fold umbrella as shown in FIGS. 17, 18 of the original application, the positive and negative wires P, N as suspended from the outer rib (24) towards the upper notch (20) may still be tangled or easily broken during the folding or opening operation of the umbrella. Meanwhile, the power supply system among the illuminators and the power source is still not satisfactory and can be improved for a reliable power connection, while not causing a complex and costly illuminating umbrella.